Young Feelings
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Title: Young Feelings    Pairings s : Turkey/Brazil  Basilio     Summary: AU.


**Title: **Young Feelings

**Pairings(s): **Turkey/Brazil (OC I Made.)

**Summary:** AU. Turkey has youthful needs, but with those needs come the responsibility of taming something fierce.

* * *

Brazil, or Basilio, his human name, was a young thing (but certainly a man in his early twenties) with somewhat wild, wavy honey colored hair. The blonde was currently seated in a bar watching the latest win his country had in soccer on one of the oldest televisions he had ever seen, but it was on commercial right now.

Oh, wait, it was coming back on! Good.

Emerald jewels gazed towards a large screen hosting Brazil's latest win over the country (he wasn't really paying attention to the name or anything) before the picture was shut off. Damn faulty television. The senile old man that ran it didn't even give a damn about the reception either!

Getting up from his seat at the bar with a slight, the blonde began to leave unaware that he had caught the attention of an elder country. If he had been aware, he couldn't have cared less about some old man; it was just the way he was. The older countries could go screw themselves!

It was time to go home even though midday hadn't even approached yet.

* * *

Turkey had his eyes set on the man because of his complete disregard for the elder countries and saw it as his duty to tame the brat with some good old fashion male bonding. Grown men didn't need to act like such brats, and the younger country, Brazil, would soon see that.

The older country grinned a little, and set off after the male, already knowing where he lived. It would be easy to arrive earlier and infiltrate the house, waiting in the bedroom… Huhuhu…

* * *

Shuffling towards his bedroom at super low speed, the blonde man ran a hand through his blonde locks and scratched his chin stubble lightly before letting loose a bit of a yawn. The sun had been pretty much beaming the entire day, and when overheated, Basilio was prone to sleeping.

Taking off his glasses, the blonde continued down the long hallway easily and entered the last room towards the back; his glasses weren't really needed if his room was just down the hallway. Depositing them into the pocket of his pants, he walked into his room quietly and gave a languid stretch before taking a few steps towards bed. Ah, it looked very welcoming…!

Unfortunately, Basilio didn't see the tall shadow over his form until it was too late—with surprising swiftness, the blonde found himself pressed up against his now closed door due to having been slammed into by his attacker.

"Tch," the blonde responded, arching a brow when he spied…an older country, Turkey? Had the Old Man finally gone senile enough to attack a supporter of the Allies Powers (even though he hadn't really participated until 1917)? "What the in the hell Old Man—what are you doing?"

Turkey had been steadily learning in closer…and closer…!

Pausing when he was found out, his emerald eyes locked onto Basilio's own and he gave a confident smirk.

"October 26, 1917, _Brat, _you should remember."

And with that said, the older male pressed a slightly rough kiss—due to being excited over getting such a young, wild thing—only to be bitten.

"Ouch!"

"Che, don't just kiss people who don't even know very well!"

"You need to learn to respect your Elders, _Brat_!"

"By letting you kiss me, _Old Man_? You DO know the October 26 event happened a long time ago right? We have ambassadors in each other's countries!"

"Bonding this way will only make our relations better. You should not be challenging me…"

Upon saying that, the blonde noticed a certain glint enter the olive skinned man's eyes.

What the—?

"…"

"…Because I will win this duel of kisses."

Ignoring the slight heat that appeared in his cheeks at the older man's serious tone of voice, he gave a small frown at Turkey's bright smile. What did he DO to attract an elder country? What did he DO!

This time, when Turkey pressed another kiss to his mouth, Basilio couldn't help but yield a bit.

It was pretty nice, but all he really wanted to do was SLEEP!


End file.
